


The cherry on the cake

by Cali_se



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are worth the wait</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cherry on the cake

Sherlock and John make love (on average) once a month (cases allowing). They're creatures of habit in this area of life, though they'd never admit it, and they take a similar route down the same, slow burning road each time.

It's usually late evening when the line is crossed, the flat quiet and undisturbed by outside influences. The mutual acknowledgement of a window of opportunity rebounds against the walls as they sit together, then settles in the space between them when their eyes meet, evoking feelings too strong to ignore. Like a half forgotten memory, they surface anew and bring with them a frisson of expectation; and a realisation dawns, the realisation that they can have it all. It hits them just as hard each time it happens, full force and unstoppable. 

A challenge is set then, a gauntlet thrown, a question posed: who will give in and make the first move? The quietude is punctuated by the sounds of their own particular brand of domesticity, marking the moments: John clearing his throat; Sherlock's fingers tapping; the low hum of the refrigerator and the ticking of the clock; the beep of an incoming text, ignored. 

When at last they meet in body as well as in mind, it is their lips that first join them together. A press at first, closed-mouthed -- simply a more insistent version of the peck they now and then plant against each other's mouths or cheeks in the intervening weeks between each union. And, gradually, the insistence grows in intensity, as mouths part to let in tongues, and hands clutch at shoulders and cup necks. The tiny acts of foreplay submitted to memory over hours, days, weeks (the brushing of hands as they walked close together, their knees touching under cafe tables as Sherlock watched John eat) manifest themselves in the here and now as pure, naked desire. 

They usually move silently to the bedroom, kicking off shoes as they go. Then there's the hushed sound of quickening breath as they lie down together on the bed, followed by a murmured name here: _John_ ; an uttered desperate curse there: _Oh fuck, Sherlock..._ Clothing comes off sometimes slowly, sometimes hastily, but always totally (because the need to feel each other's nakedness is too much to resist). They hold hands as they start to move against each other. It's like a ritual, every time the same, their warm palms connecting and their fingers entwining as they gaze into each other's eyes. They've come to know one another's bodies, the softness, the hardness, the skin and the muscles, the tender spots. Each man knows where to kiss the other until he cannot help but beg for release, knows where to touch him so his eyes glaze with need. How long to lick, to suck, to kiss, to nuzzle. And each man longs to hear the other moan his name as he comes with an intense rush, flooding the senses, melting the bones...

And with the release there is relief too. Relief that they can still do things to one another that no-one else ever has, touch parts of each other that had for so many years remained untouched. Each time they come together there is something stronger there, something which is made stronger by all the times in between. Quantity does not mean anything to them; quality is all. Some might say they're friends with benefits, but that really doesn't cut it, or do it justice. Because everything they do and all that they have in their shared existence creates a bond too deep and too special to label. And, as John himself observes, if ever called upon to analyse it: sex with Sherlock is the beautiful, plump and shiny cherry on a really... big... cake.


End file.
